igotthecummiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Desire Dungeon
It's a really fun game to play with your children, parents, and relatives. Premise You play as redacted, a young adventurer who while enjoying some brewskies at the town pub overhears a drunk old man talking about a small country with a dungeon where you can obtain anything your heart desires. Curious, redacted asks more and obtains an entrance visa to the country from the old man. After a great amount of travel, redacted finds the small country, and begins his quest to obtain his heart's desire from inside the dungeon. Actual Gameplay Basics Making your way through the dungeon is as simple as moving forward or backwards. As you move, you will face random encounters against vicious foes or random events such as finding a treasure or trap. In typical RPG fashion, battles play out by each combatant taking turns for their action. But unlike typical RPG's, running out of either HP or MP will cause your character to fall, and the same applies to you enemies. "Attack" will chip away at their HP, while "Ero Attack" will chip away at their MP. "Ero" being an abbreviation of "Erodent" as the attack slowly wears down their willpower. As the game progresses you'll obtain skills that require or recover HP and MP, so balancing both is key to survival. Equipment can also be obtained to increase how much your nomral or "ero" attacks do as well as give you special bonuses or effects. Another interesting atypical feature is that each encounter is a unique character who will actually remember who you are and make comments as you get to know one another. Defeating them will give you valuable experience points to level yourself up as well as potentially a new skill, however, the same applies to your enemies. If you are defeated, the enemy will actually steal your experience points, not only causing you to lose level, but also making them stronger. In the case that a certain enemy has become far too strong, you can pay for help from the Church in town to reset them. Despite losing a battle being quite punishing, do not fret, for you will find that even losing has it's benefits. Because you will be encountering the same enemies over and over, a major part of the game is to find out their respective weaknesses and use it to your advantage in order to optimize your dungeon run. In many cases, enemies will actually be weak against either normal or "ero" attacks. Finding out which one they are weak against will give you an idea of which bar you want to try to deplete. But more importantly, many enemies will be weak to skills you obtain from other enemies. In fact, some enemies will REQUIRE you to have a certain skill to beat them. Experiment and find out which strategy works best for each enemy in order to optimize your dungeon runs. In order to progress through the game, you must make it to the end of the level and defeat the level's boss. Upon doing so, you will be able to fast travel to the next level, rather than have to walk all the way through the dungeon's entrance. Simple premise and gameplay overall, but with a'' ''fun twist that will keep you coming. Google Fun Hey, did you know that if you Google Search "wikia desire dungeon" this page is the top result? That's right. The Papa Luigi Wiki is the ONLY wiki to proudly feature Desire Dungeon, which for whatever reason is always the most popular page. That said if you found this page in such a manner, I apologize, as this was probably not what you were looking for. For more information regarding Desire Dungeon please search elsewhere. While we're at it, let's cut a deal: You don't tell anyone about this wiki, and we won't tell everyone that you were looking for Desire Dungeon. Category:Games